


Three nights to love you

by Demon_Calcifer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cinderella AU, It is a weird mix of the original Grim tale and the movie, Keith is the prince, Lance is Cinderella, M/M, Shiro is implied but not mentioned, but also with my own weird spin, i still suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Calcifer/pseuds/Demon_Calcifer
Summary: A spin on the old fairy tale of Cinderella. Lance attends the ball for three nights and captures the princes heart, they dance and talk and finds his heart stolen by the prince. Afraid that the prince would be disillusioned he wears a mask and does not tell his name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I am salty about season two and wasn't as inspired as I hoped I'd be. This idea came to me in the middle of the night and I thought is would be cute. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll add to my other stories but I will try to get something down that I don't manage to absolutely hate. Thank you to those who have been patient with me, I will try to do better.

Many years ago lived a rich man and his beautiful wife, with her cinnamon skin and diamond blue eyes she was revered as the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. Together they were happily married and soon they were expecting a baby. After much waiting and preparation they had a healthy baby boy, who took very much after his mother and they named him Lance. But after the birth Lance’s mother became weak and was bedridden but she taught him to be kind and patient. Years later his mother became even too weak to eat and with her last breathe told her son, “My beautiful boy, remain good and pure, and I will watch over you from heaven and protect you.” Then she closed her eyes and passed away. Lance cried over his mother’s body as they buried her in the garden and placed a headstone over her casket. 

 

Years passed but Lance’s father was never the same and remarried after Lance turned twelve. Along with a new mother Land gained two older sisters, they were beautiful and fair but their hearts were wicked. For a time all was well, Lance grew into a handsome young man but was still young and naive. So when his father was called away for business Lance stayed behind. But his new mother despised him, she took all of his things and made him wear rags and sleep in the ash pile by the hearth. They made him work from sun up to sun down, cooking and washing and mending. And because he was always covered in dirt and soot they called him Cinder. 

 

One day the father returned, for there was a kingdom wide holiday and festival. The father asked his children what they wanted from the festival. His step-sisters asked for beautiful dresses and expensive jewels, but Lance only asked for the first twig that brushed his father's hat. 

 

So for his step daughters he bought many ornate dresses and flashing jewels. On his way home, as he was riding through a dense thicket, a low hanging hazel branch knocked his hat to the ground. Then he broke off a twig and took it with him for his son. After arriving home, he gave his stepdaughters their gifts they had asked for, and he gave Cinder the twig from the hazel tree. 

 

Thanking his father Lance went to his mother’s grave and planted the branch beside it, and he wept. So long and hard that his tears watered it and in time it grew and became a beautiful tree. Everyday Lance went out to the tree and wept and prayed. When he made a wish a white bird came to the tree and delivered what he he had wished for. At first Lance was confused but soon reasoned that it was his mother who sent the birds for it was all she could do from heaven. 

 

As Lance grew into a man he became more handsome, like his mother before him, and his stepmother resented him for it and became even more cruel than before. As it was, in Lance’s eighteenth year, the King proclaimed a ball that was to last for three nights so his only son could find a marriage partner. And all of the eligible youths were invited. When the stepmother heard that her daughters were allowed to attend she told her daughters to do whatever it took to capture the prince’s heart. 

 

She called Lance. “Cinder, comb my daughters hair, wash their best dresses, and help them prepare. We are going to the prince’s ball!” 

 

Lance obeyed, but felt disheartened, because he also wished for a chance to meet the prince. He had heard many stories of how handsome and bright he was, and wished for a chance to dance. So after everything was ready lance begged his stepmother to let him attend. 

 

“You Cinder?” she asked. “You are covered head to foot in soot and grime, have no clothes befitting to see royalty.” Then left with her proud and fair daughters. So Lance went to his mother's grave and cried. He wept and prayed under the hazel tree, crying out to his mother for help. 

 

Then the white bird came and dropped a suit of glittering gold and shining silver, along with a mask that obscured his face just enough to not be recognized. He quickly dressed and hurried off to the ball. 

 

When he arrived all those in attendance were in awe. His stepsisters and stepmother did not recognize him and thought he must be a high nobles son from a foreign kingdom. For this handsome man was graceful and full of poise, they never once suspected that it was Lance. He could never be this stunning, he was always covered in ash and dirt. 

 

The prince, however, could not take his eyes off of the beauty that skirted the ballroom. Lords and ladies alike flittered about him but he declined each offer, so the prince gathered his courage and approached him. 

 

Bowing he asked, “May I have this dance?” To the prince’s surprize and delight the masked beauty took his hand. 

 

“It would be my honor.” he replied. So they danced and the more that the prince gazed at the handsome man the more he fell in love. Each had a turn to lead, Lance the slow dances and the prince the more complicated ones, taking him through the steps. Between dances they ate and drank and talked, the prince found that they had much in common but also differing views but that seeing how his partner never pushed them onto him struck him. 

 

Whenever another guest came and asked to dance with either one of them the prince would always reply with, “He is my dance partner.” And lead them back out onto the dancefloor. 

 

Lance danced until the ball was almost over for the night, but made to leave beforehand to make it back before his stepmother and stepsisters knew he had gone. 

 

“My Prince, I am afraid I must go.” This made the prince sad, for he wished to keep this beautiful man here with himself. 

 

“Please call me Keith, will you tell me your name before for go?” 

 

“I cannot,” Lance answered sadly. “For if you knew you would think less of me.” 

 

“If you will not tell me then promise me you will come again tomorrow night.” Lance smiled. 

 

“I promise you, Prince Keith.” Then ran quickly away, the prince tried to follow but Lance had cut through the thick forest and soon reached home. 

 

Taking off the splendid clothes he was given he placed them back in the hazel tree and the white bird came and took them away. That night Lance dreamt of the handsome prince. 

 

The next day brought about a new hatred from his stepmother and stepsisters. “How dare that nobleman hog the prince all to himself!” They cried. “Just because he is handsome, the nerve!” That night Lance helped his step sisters prepare for the ball, all the while wondering if the prince would dance with him again. 

 

After they had left Lance went back out to his mother's grave under the hazel tree and prayed again. And again the bird came and dropped a suit of glittering gold and shining silver even more magnificent than the first, dressed and washed Lance went to the ball. Once again everyone was stunned by his beauty, whispers and giggles followed in his wake. 

 

The prince however, had waited for Lance to arrive, and when he spotted him instantly took him away. Dancing and talking like they had the night before and when another came to ask for a dance the prince told them, “He is my dance partner.” And took Lance away to the ballroom floor. 

 

Again when the ball was about to come to a close Lance made to leave. 

 

“I will not ask for your name,” said the prince. “But I beg of you to let me gaze upon your face.” Lance was reluctant but didn’t see the harm, so he removed his mask. The prince gasped for he had never seen a more handsome man. “You are lovely,” he proclaimed, attracting much attention. “I have never seen such rich blue eyes or such beautiful skin. You also a brain to match your beauty.” Lance flushed the praise. 

 

“My Prince, I cannot tell you my name but I make a promise to return again on the third and final night.” The prince was disappointed to lose his mystery knight but would let him go. 

 

“Then I hold you to your promise.” Then Lance once again ran through the forest, and the prince lost sight of him. 

 

On the third day it was the same, though this final night they all left early to try and get close to the prince before the beauty arrived. 

 

Once again Lance went out to his mother's grave under the hazel tree and prayed, and again the bird came and dropped him a suit. Only this time it was a rich and deep blue accented with red, gold and silver silk. Along with a circlet made of pure gold and adorned with precious gems, and silken gloves. 

 

When he arrived at the ball everyone was stunned for he was even more handsome than the other nights combined that no one had the heart to ask him to dance. And again the prince danced only with him, spending  the whole night dancing and talking with this man he had fallen madly in love with. This night no one dared to ask either man to dance. 

 

When it was time for Lance to leave the prince refused to let go of his hand. The prince begged his beauty to stay, to try and escort him home but Lance refused. Lance managed to pull away but not without losing his glove and ran as fast as he could back home. Prince Keith looked down at the glove in his grasp and cursed to himself. 

 

In the morning the prince went to his brother the King. “No one shall be by my side except for the one who left this glove behind.” The King looked at his younger brother and saw how much he was in love with this mystery person, so be sent out a declaration that all who attended the ball would try on the glove. 

 

The sisters were happy to hear this for the hand becoming hands and surely the prince would choose one of them. 

 

The royal envoy arrived, and with them a disguised prince, and the mother locked Lance into the back of the house. The eldest sister tried on the glove but her hand was too big, disappointed the disguised prince asked the second sister to try it on. But as before it did not fit for her fingers were too long. 

 

“Is there anyone else who lives in this house?” The prince asked. 

 

“No,” the mother replied. “I have no other children.” But the prince was growing desperate and ordered a search of the entire house. 

 

Lance, who was covered in ash and smeared with tears, was under the hazel tree weeping and praying. But the white bird did not come. 

 

As the prince was searching rooms, closely followed by the sisters and their mother, he passed a window to the back garden. 

 

“Who is that?” The prince asked. 

 

“Only Cinder, he is nothing more than a maid. Dirty and stupid, not fit to be seen by you my lord.” But the prince was outraged that he had been lied to and demanded to see the one in the garden. 

 

They called Lance inside and he washed himself as best he could before going in front of the royal envoy. He held out his hand and the prince slipped on the glove, it was a perfect fit. Overcome with joy the prince threw off his disguise, crying out, “You are my knight! I have searched all over the kingdom for you.” 

 

The stepmother was outraged and one of the sisters fainted. 

 

“Cinder cannot be the right one,” the stepmother cried. “For he did not even attend the ball.” But when the prince looked into those deep blue eyes he knew there could be no mistake. 

 

“Please, tell me your name.” The prince asked. 

 

“Cinder is what my stepmother calls me but my mother named me Lance.” 

 

“Lance,” the prince repeated, smiling. “Then will you stay with me and return to the palace with me?” Lance could barely contain himself as he threw himself into his prince’s arms. 

  
“Yes,” he cried. “Yes, I will stay with you.” And so Prince Keith took his groom-to-be back with him. They married within the month and spent the rest of their lives loving one another until old age took them. 


End file.
